Under the Mistletoe
by Levi's Cleaning Materials
Summary: No summary. Sucky title. HiroMido. Yaoi. Don't like, don't read. Don't own anything except story.


**Annyeonghaseyo! This is my third fanfic but I'm still uncomfortable witht the whole grammar and typos thing but, what the heck. Anyways, this is my Christmas special and, wait... OMG, it's HiroMido. What a coincidence. HiroMido fans will get it. Sorry if I'm late for Christmas. I get mindblocked. I don't own IE blah, blah, blah, what the hell. Anyways, ****!**

o0o0o0o0o

It was a beautiful morning and it was the day before Christmas. Everyone was getting ready for midnight since it was the perfect time for Noche Buena and unwrapping gifts. Well, almost everyone. One of them was just lying in his room, thinking. That person was Midorikawa Ryuuji. He was worrying about what he's gonna give Hiroto. He was actually regretting not doing them the past few days and now he's feeling troubled. Hiroto, on the other hand, was wrapping all the gifts he'll be giving. All except one and that gift is for his one and only beloved, Midorikawa.

**5:30 pm**

_'Ugh, I still haven't gotten Hiroto anything,'_ thought Midorikawa, as he walked through the halls. He was too deep in thought that he accidentally bumped into Hiroto.

"H-Hiroto?"

"Nani, Mido-kun?" said Hiroto, using the nickname he started giving him since they first met. Midorikawa felt his face go warm when the red-head said that name since it annoys him very much. "I-I was just... uh..."

"Just what?"

"It's none of your business!" After yelling at Hiroto, the green apple-haired boy ran to his room and sat on his bed. Hiroto began to worry about Midorikawa since he started acting strange eversince the day before. _'No. I shouldn't worry about that now. Maybe later.'_ he thought. He was right, though. Now's not the right time to worry since they will start unwrapping gifts that night.

**9:30 pm**

That evening, everyone was setting up everything on the Raimon's soccer field for their Noche Buena. Endou was helping out with the decorations, along with Kazemaru and the other members of Inazuma Japan. Fudou, Tobitaka and Toramaru were helping the managers cook the food. The Aliea kids were arranging the events for the night. The other FFI kids, on the other hand, were setting up the Christmas tree and putting all the gifts under it. Everyone was already in their Christmas outfits except for Midorikawa, who wasn't helping at all. Other than worrying about Hiroto's gift, his outfit was also troubling him.

_Flashback:_

_"Minna, we brought Christmas outfits!" yelled Aki. Everyone got their outfits but a few of them didn't enjoy their outfits._

_"Ne, Aki-san, why does my outfit have a skirt?" complained Midorikawa. "Sorry, Midorikawa-kun. That's all the shop has." said Aki. The others just wore the outfits sinc they have no other choice._

_"Sorry, Midorikawa. They really don't have much boys' Christmas outfits.". Midorikawa sighed and said, "Fine." And then, he went back into his room._

_Flashback ends_

"Ugh, why did they give me **this** for a Christmas outfit? I'm not a girl, for crying out loud." he said. He just sat there and kept complaining for the all the bad luck he's been getting until there was a knock on the door.

"Mido-kun, it's almost eleven. Better get ready."

It was Hiroto. "Okay." said Midorikawa. Well, he had no other choice. He started to change in his... girl-ish outfit went out.

**11:30 pm**

It was already eleven-thirty and Midorikawa still didn't have a gift for Hiroto. They were already about to eat and he was still lost in thought about the red-head's gift.

"Mido-kun, is it alright if you sit next to me?"

Then the green tea boy snapped back to reality. "Huh? Oh, uh, okay." The green-haired boy sat next to the red-head who happened to annoy him by calling him 'Mido-kun'. He couldn't help but blush everytime he looks at Hiroto.

"You look really cute in that, Mido-kun~" said Hiroto. "Shut up." Okay, he's admitting in his thoughts that he happened to have a crush on Hiroto but he never felt so guilty about not being able to buy him a gift in his life.

"Mido-kun, are you alright? You seem.. uh.. absent-minded, these days."

"I'm fine, Hiroto. And no, I'm not absent-minded. Just... deep in thought."

"About?"

"Uh, personal problems." he lied.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hiroto suggested. Midorikawa flustered and said,"No, not really." "Okay, if you don't wanna talk about it, it's fine." "Thanks." After the conversation, Midorikawa began eating.

**11:58 pm**

Midorikawa's POV

What am I supposed to do now? I still have no gift for Hiroto! Damn it. Geez, I'm so stupid. [sighs] I guess I should just face the facts that I don't have a gift for him.

"Mido-kun," he said. "What is it, Hiroto?" I answered. I just hope he doesn't get angry at me for life for not getting him anything.

Normal POV

"Mido-kun, can you accompany me inside?"

"Why?"

"It's a surprise~" said Hiroto. Midorikawa was pretty sure that Hiroto was planning to give his present inside which made him even guiltier by the second. Little did he know that Hiroto was actually leading him into his room. When both were inside, Hiroto shut the door. "Now, I want you to close your eyes." "What, why?" "Please?" Hiroto kept insisting until Midorikawa finally agreed. "Fine."

Midorikawa shut his eyes tightly and asked, "Hiroto, what are yo-" The green apple-haired boy didn't finish his sentence because the red-head placed his lips on Midorikawa's. The green-haired one was shocked. When Hiroto let go, Midorikawa said, "W-What was that for, Hiroto?" "Merry Christmas, Mido-kun~" he replied. Midorikawa, who was now feeling uber guilty, started crying and told him," I-I'm sorry, Hiroto." " What for?" " I didn't get you anything. I don't deserve that, y'know." Hiroto then held Midorikawa very tightly and told him," I already got what I wanted and that is being with you." He whispered to Midorikawa three, very special words and kissed him again. Midorikawa was shocked but after some time, he finally gave in to Hiroto's touch and kissed him back.

When the others went to sleep along with Hiroto, Midorikawa snuck out of his room and entered the red-head's. He saw that Hiroto was now asleep so he whispered in his lover's ear the same words Hiroto told him and gave him a goodnight kiss. As he was about to leave, he noticed a small plant hanging on the ceiling. After seeing that, he finally knew that his Christmas wish had come true. He went back to his room and finally slept.

o0o0o0o0o

**A bit corny. Anyways, hope you liked it. I'm pretty sure y'all know what that small plant is. Anyways, sorry for being late for Christmas. Annyeong! ^^**


End file.
